A Priestess Song
by Lu-Echi
Summary: She sways in her garden, surrounded by light. Waiting for her lover to capture her once again like long ago. She waits for him, singing her song. Her Priestess song.
1. Preface

A Priestess Song

Kagome/Youko/Sesshomaru

Preface

I never doubted the secrets of the world that my mama told me. And I never neglected my imagination when it came to finding out just what those secrets meant to me.

I grew up on a shrine.

So I guess I already knew half of those secrets, told in the form of legends and myths. With the courtesy of my grandfather who stretched and formed those myths to his liking.

But either way, it frizzled and dazzled me into believing them.

And even now, I still believe..

And it all started the day **before** my fifteenth birthday.

You see, my grandfather told me of this ancient well that lay dormant on our shrine grounds. And he said specifically to stay far from it no matter what.

I can almost hear him now.

 _" Now kagome, you see that little house over there?-"_

 _He pointed a withered finger toward a also well worn house._ _I nodded slowly._ _" Listen closely child, for inside that house holds a aincent well. A well that lays dormant thanks to my sutras-" He proudly stateted._ _" And if you go anywhere near that thing you will be sucked whole, never to be seen again." His hands waved slowly above his head to exagerate his meaning._

And I, being a naive fourteen year old girl, belived him wholeheartedly.

I go weak for good reads. And my grandfather always fed my lingering hunger with those well rehearsed stories.

And no more then a few hours later I started to do daily chores for the shrine. Always cleaning the grounds with mild-interest.

That very evening my eyes strayed toward that well house. And I knew I couldnt go inside.

That is until a lurking thought pushed its way to my parted lips.

" I just needed an excuse to go in"

But I laughed at that thought.

For what reason does a fourteen year old need to go into a haunted well house?

None.

So, I gave up.

And the next day, my fifteenth birthday, brought me both good and bad fortune.

In the form of a ill-mannered hanyou, a lecherous monk, a spoiled kit fox and a tender hearted taijiya.

And thus begins my beginning, and ending.

My Final Act.

 _(Time placed during the Final Act.)_


	2. Chapter 1: Connections

_Chapter 1: Connenctions_

 _" Kagome!"_

A voice filled with fear and agony, called out towards her.

And it was his. It was Inuyasha's.

But why? Why cry out in cowardice and not triumph and joy?

To scream in the face that was once Naraku and celebrate!

This day is meant for finalization for all of those years spent for this **one** moment.

But those eyes.. Those golden onyx eyes that cried out danger. And broad shoulders, that held Tessagia high in all its glory, were tense and ready to spring.

Those striking hands, used to blind the enemy eye.

Those hands were reached out towards her.. Shaking and stretching to its best ability, they tried to reach.

" Inuya-?" The worrying question died from her flushed lips.

She watched him, in what seemed like slow motion, run in her direction. His eyes seeing a scene that she couldn't.

And in that very moment, she felt it.

A force, unknown, clawed at her back. Like she was being sucked into a bleary black hole.

Straining to keep footing, she turned towards the object of Inuyasha's stress.

And with a strangled gasp, she seen what she thought was only a nightmare.

How Cliche.

A perfectly clawed hand reached out for her from a bright undying hole.

And if she were truthful she would have thought she lost it from all of the non-stop fighting.

On instinct, her eyes immediately shut and for that she cursed herself.

Why weaken now when the harm is all said and done? Right?

Wrong.

Without a second more to waste that very hand snatched Kagome by her miko garment, pulling her into that unknown hole. Leaving with a stunned hanyou grasping for nothing more than air.

She felt weightless. She felt weightless and scared.

Of what? Gravity?

She cursed again.

If it was one of Naraku's sneaking plans then she'd finish it off easily.

Eyes still shut, she willingly reached behind her. Grasping for one of her arrows, but instead she grasped something else.

A.. Flower?

Instantly her eyes opened but squinted in the blinding light of a lemon curd sun.

A sun?

With a frustrated puff, her eyes adjusted and she looked up. And to her surprise a clear sea of blue sky looked back.

Finally coming to a finalization that she _has_ gone mad, she looked towards her still grasping hands. And in well worn fingers layed a single crushed daisy.

Brows arched and curiosity peaked, she looked around in awe and wonder.

For miles and miles on end she seen a field of colorful flowers. From bright shades of azure to dark shades of sangria. And if it wasn't for her racing mind and a lone figure sitting in her line of vision she thought she wouldn't mind spending some time here.

Slowly and hesitantly, she turned towards that figure and what she saw truly took her breath away.

A restored and nealing Naraku looked right back, a ghosting smile arching on his twisted face.

" Kagome, " He addressed her slowly, purring her name.

And with a jolt of paralyzing fear, she stood to her feet sloppily. And in the process she twisted her ankle, or was was it already twisted?

She looked down at her foot quickly before looking back at Naraku. His eyes mimicking her. Blood doused eyes looked at her, then her ankle, then slid back up to her own piercing eyes.

Her body shook with disgust.

And Naraku smiled brighter, if that was possible.

He knew very well just what was going on in the priestess very mind and he stared her down.

Absentmindedly his eyes drank in the picture before him. Red and white attire hugged her very body, like a second skin only thicker. Slit at the hips on both sides.

A generous amount of hip was exposed to the tense air around her.

And the dirt and grime only made her more appealing.

He released a breath he didn't know he was holding and moved further up. Flushed neck and shoulder was shown off highly due to her immobile stance.

Neck and shoulder was encompassed by wavy midnight hued tresses held in a high ponytail that lightly touched quivering covered thighs.

And with a twitch of sadistic pleasure he moved further up.

Her smooth rounded face was almost childish if not for her sharp jaw and cheek bones that made her artistic in her own ways.

Long blackened lashes stretched out and hooded over jeweled prized possessions.

Blazing azure eyes that wavered in both confusion and anger.

It was _almost_ beautiful.

" Where am I Naraku..", She asked heatedly as she shifted left to right on slightly swollen toes.

His eyes followed her motion and he stood silently, slowly.

" Where do you think you are Miko? ", He asked highly amused as a distinct jagged hand motioned towards the scenery before them.

He silently watched as her eyes narrowed impressively before flickering out toward the budding garden before focusing solely on him again.

" Don't mess with me Naraku! Answer me!", She nearly yelled, breaking her dried up throat.

He laughed then, and he laughed **hard.**

Kagome looked on in distaste at his rooted amusement.

It pissed her off.

But before she could utter another word he was before her gripping her face in a tight hold that made her cheeks swell and squish together and caused her eyes to squint.

Naraku watched as she lost footing and fell backward like a new born fawn.

With his hand still on her heated cheeks he bent down with her as his own blackened waves encompassed them both in a unwavering mass.

" Your-", He paused as he rolled his tongue around for better wording.

" _We're home,_ " He whispered in a cooled breath that fan her rosed cheeks.

" We are _HOME_ ", He boomed once more all to joyful for her panicked mood.

And he felt it, her body practically yelled _FEAR._ And he drunk it all in like a flowing river of years aged wine.

And he loved it.


	3. Chapter 2: Confession

_Chapter 2: Confessions_

If it wasn't for the heating sun and the currently balled up stems and dirt that encased Kagomes hands she would have laughed and brushed off his sly comment.

Psh. Home. Yea, right.

Her home was five-hundred years ahead of this time. Her home was where her mama stayed, cooking up something that was sure to keep her full.

Her home was where she argued with a creature she called a ' brother ' and where her grandfather spewed sutras and salt all over the shrine grounds.

This wasn't her _home._

" _Though..,"_ She thought suddenly she wouldn't mind if it wasn't for this accursed hanyou demon towering over her.

He watched her silently, lips pulled back over razor sharp teeth that gleamed with sick amusement for her reaction.

Instantly, her yielded eyes narrowed as she watched his free hand start towards her. And on pure instinct, that she thanked Kami for, her hand flew up towards his exposed chest wielding her blessed powers forward.

And she waited for an expected grown from the man. Hoping that he was half way across the lush field and gasping for air from his burnt chest.

But nothing happened.

And as his hand reached closer her eyes quickly shut and a whispered gasp fell from scrunched lips.

Naraku watched in wicked pleasure as his free hand hovered over her head and slowly grabbed ahold of the thick string that held her hair in place.

With a flick of his thin wrist, the string was cut off and her hair fell and pooled around the fertile ground. Flowers strained and peeked up from blackened hair.

" _My god.."_ , This woman was truly beautiful. Tears that rimmed wide eyes threatened to fall. And it almost brought him to his knees. To make her cry was like achieving to break down that vain bastard youkai that claimed the West.

And it was these very thoughts that sickened Naraku.

To think that he finally got rid of his love-sick other half was a understatement.

So with a hard annoyed huff, he lifted the priestess to his full height. Her feet dangling nearly two feet off the ground. Her hands instantly locking onto his forearms in a weak attempt to keep searing claws from marking her face.

He felt weak in the eyes of this mere human. To think that his other half still yearned for the long gone clay pot, and now for her reincarnation! It was sickening.

And without warning, he quickly pulled her towards his chest. His other free hand laying limp at his side.

And he threw her as far as his hanyou strength provided. Her cry piercing the place like a nuclear bomb.

 _Wind_.

Wind was the only thing heard as she was tossed like a stuffed doll.

With her mind still racing of her future home, she quickly braced herself for what she thought was going to be a hard impact of ground that was sure to end her life.

But as she felt herself descend her eyes cracked open only a fraction hoping that she'd fall into something.. softer?

Right.

But to her utterly terrifying surprise, what lied in her path only made her wish even harder for a softer landing.

From what wind whipped eyes could see, a small wooden one windowed cottage lay smack dab in her path. And with a sickening ' snap! ' scattered hair and body connected to the side of the small home.

At that very moment Kagome felt her breath leave her tumbled body permanently as inflexible waves of violent pain attacked her every sense.

She wanted to scream.

But she couldn't find her voice to.

Unconscious to how she physically looked, she seen in the far distance a figure, she solely identified as Naraku, make his way towards her with an unreadable mask that covered fine features.

When Naraku reached Kagome he nearly cried out in pure frustration.

He intended to kill the very pain in his back. But she sat, wide eyed, and frozen. Probably paralyzed from the shuddering impact.

It didn't surprise him that she'd be paralyzed, but it surprised him to see her paralyzed but not _dead._ Her legs out in front of her were designed in angles that should have had her begging for death.

Her once cream skinned face was now covered in bright scarlet from what seemed like a skull fracture. And her long soft hands, layed in her flattened lap.

Once again, even in a time like this. She looked beautiful.

So with a defeated sigh he kneeled down before her, moving frozen fingers to the blood soaked ground, and layed his head in her tattered lap.

With bored interest, he looked up at the modified Miko. Her eyes watching him in silent agony.

" You won't die here miko", He silently vowed as a clawed hand gently reached up to stroke a blood dried cheek.

She wanted to question him.

Why? Or When? As if he knew how she was truly going perish if not by his past actions.

" Because this is a place.. That knows no such thing as death.. Or life in that matter..", He answered to no one.

Or did he answer to her? But how? Can he hear her thoughts?

Her eyes shifted slowly to his face, finally focusing on him.

And he stared right back.

" This place that I've brought us to-", He sighed softly as if pending whether or not he should tell.

" Is inside the very jewel that's currently dormant inside your body.", He finished with a turned head.

What.

 ** _What?_**

But that makes no sense.

The Shikon Jewel is gone. She should know cause she wished for the damn thing to disappear from this world. But for it to return to her body?

Simply impossible.

" It is not as impossible as you think Miko..", His voice carried on in exasperation.

" You wished for it to disappear from this world correct? ", He twisted his head in her direction as if waiting for an answer.

 _Well.. Yes._

" But if you truly thought about that idiotic wish of yours you would have known that for the jewel to _actually_ disappear it has to be returned to its original lying place, which resided inside of you, and swallowed whole..", He whispered slowly, let every piece of information sink in.

He watched as her blank face stared back before he continued.

" For it to truly disappear you were brought back in time, before Midoriko created it.. " He continued.

Yet her face was still the same.

" You, Midoriko, and I.. We don't exist anymore in the eyes of what we remember was the world. All mental and _physical_ traces of what the jewel was, was whipped clean..", He finally finished.

 _Huh._


	4. Chapter 3: Faults

_Chapter 3: Faults_

 _Bones grinded, groaned and cracked._

A muffled gasp fell from sun-dried lips causing the silent hanyou to lift bored eyes towards her.

"..Your healing, " He stated more then asked. His head shifted in her lap, black waved hair carelessly shining in the shifting light of the sun.

She wanted to cry.

She wanted to shout.

She wanted to go _home._

It wasn't fair. Not one bit.

To be trapped in such a enchanted place with such a despised person. But it never surprised her, it seemed as though her life always had her on her toes.

And to be immobilized for so long.

 _Two days had passed._

The sun rising and falling from a lit baby blue sky to a fiery rose dusk.

The hanyou didn't move not one inch since stationing himself one her legs.

And she could do nothing. She said nothing. Even though the lock in her jaw subsided long ago, she refused to entertain the hanyou with words that would surely be wasted.

So she waited to be healed, the jewel contributing only minimally to speed the process.

And in that time the unmoving priestess thought about what only her mind focused on.

 _Everyone. Everything._

Why is it that the jewel is helping her heal, but not fight? Even though it's _suppose_ to be dormant?

Where is Inuyasha? Is he looking for her? What about Sango and Miroku? And Shippo?

 _God.._ _She missed_ _them._

Absentmindedly, she looked towards the silent form taking refuge on her before licking her chapped lips.

" Your supposed to be dead, " Her voice came out rough, dry.

He hummed silently.

" True.. ", He sighed while adjusting himself.

Her annoyance peaked again.

" Why are you alive..", She grounded out, her teeth grinding together.

" Oh? So do you expect me to know why the sky is blue too? ", He asked sarcastically.

Instantly her numbed fingers found there way to Naraku's locks, yanking him towards her. Wringing around his roots.

And when he looked at her, she nearly gagged.

His face was slightly flushed, with sly lips parted and turned up into a sickening smile. His blood shot eyes sparkling.

" Do you plan to hurt me priestess? _Try_ to kill me perhaps? ", He questioned with excitement dancing in his eyes.

" Please do make me scream. I love it when your angry, with that flushed look you give me- ", He whispered as a clawed hand made its way towards her face.

" It excites me ", He merely caressed her cheek before bringing it to his hot lips.

With an annoyed huff, she pushed him away from her. Leaving her legs tingling, her blood flowing once again.

" As if..", She hissed.

He hummed once more, a smirk gracing his handsome face.

" You wound me, " He purred.

Her eyes instantly snapped to his.

" Instead of attempting to flirt, you need to find out how to get _us_ out of this damn situation, " She informed him in a hard voice.

" Oh? How about we dig inside of that lethal body of yours and ask that beloved jewel? Hm? " He asked curiously, legs crossed lazily.

" Oh please, do try me ", She laughed weakly.

Sharp eyes gazed at her.

" For what reasons do you have for glaring at me? If anything, I should be doing the glaring ", Kagome asked, her eyes trained forward as they glazed over while watching the swaying flowers.

" You entertain me, " He stated smugly.

Her head flew his way, eyes wide and rounded as she opened parched lips.

" Enough already! What is with you?! Wanting to kill me one minute then throwing careless attempts of flirting another minute! It make me _gag!_ "

" I know for damn sure that you haven't forgotten that we are _sworn_ enemies! So don't forget that none of that is ever going change! ", She nearly screeched at his smooth face.

Her eyes burned with fueling anger. But almost instantly, that very anger dimmed to slight confusion.

She watched in stunned silence as Naraku's blank face slowly transformed into quickened gloom.

And once again, he reached out to her. His face portraying pure sorrow.

A sharply defined hand once more caressed her cheek only much more softer, desperate.

It left her stunned.

Touching her like she was his only life line.

" Am I not enough? ", His once strong voice, was now small and worn.

 _Enough?_

" What? ", She whispered. To stunned to push him away.

And almost instantly Naraku had Kagome pinned against the small cottage, her weak legs shaking from the raw power still coursing through her.

She felt his pointed nose press against the crown of her hair, with one of his hands holding up both her wrist while the other palmed the small of her back. Forcing her to arch against his armored chest.

She felt her eyes widen in haunting confusion as she tried to look up at him only to see a worry caressing his arched brow. His eyes closed in what it seemed like hurting agony.

Like he was in pain.

And when his eyes opened up again they looked directly down at her. Hate written all over them.

A wheeze feel from his parted lips as he spoke.

" It's all.. his _FAULT_ ", He growled heavily.

He tightened his hold on her wrist and she whimpered quietly, her eyes squinted in pain.

" What do you want from me Naraku?..", She questioned quietly.

He pulled away from her heated head, his hold still just as strong, and looked her directly in her darkening eyes. His own quivering and darting over her stiff face.

" Give me _EVERYTHING"_ , A gutteral growl left parted lips as his once red eyes zeroed on Kagome's. Irises turning a dark purple as his eyes widened.

Striking teal caressed and zagged across his porcelain cheeks and his breath roughly fanned around her face.

This wasn't happening.

It can't be happening.

A hitched breath flew past her lips as she clenched her eyes shut.

 _You've got to be kidding me._


	5. Chapter 4: Truth

_Chapter 4: Truth_

There was never a time in her life that she thought she'd ever be put into this kind of situation.

Pinned on a midget sized house with a sentimental hanyou breathing down her neck with lord knows what kind of ill intentions flying across those dark eyes that roamed her frozen face.

Kagome felt her mind race in panic as she glanced towards his nearing face, a crazed look dancing in his now violet eyes.

Shifting forward slightly, Naraku grazed his pointed nose along her dull rounded ear. A pleased growl flowing from his throat from the fear rolling off the encased miko.

" Your scent.. It's mouthwatering " His sudden laugh causing her to jump.

Naraku felt a primal need flow over him as he watched the woman beneath him quiver.

The way she clenched her eyes closed to block out his pleased face, her hands that held on to each other as if holding herself back from doing something rash.

It was a sight that never crossed his mind when they were on the battlefield. The image of blazing eyes and whipping hair never left him, not even in his final moments.

Naraku nearly gagged again.

" What are you.." He questioned in rising anger.

Who was she?

Who was this inadequate slip of a girl? Who was she to rile him up like this? To have him questioning his own belief in how he let mere human feelings take control of him. Feelings that he thought he got rid of permanently all those years ago.

Annoying.

With unseen speed Naraku brought his clawed hand from where it rested on her back towards her chest, palming it roughly.

His freed hand pulling at the miko garment that adorned her figure.

Another rough laugh passed his lips as he watched her enlarged eyes snap towards his, ' _pissed_ ' written all over them.

The moment he touched her chest she realized just what his true intentions where.

With whipping speed, Kagome snapped one of her legs upwards successfully crashing her knee between his legs, a wicked smile crossing her features.

But unlike any other man, Naraku could only rumble in increasing laughter instead of cringing from the intense impact.

" I'm not your beloved hanyou child! You couldn't possibly think that could work on me did you? " He questioned, another laugh passing through him.

Kagome merely shrugged her shoulder but nonchalantly implyed " At least I tried." She sighed.

But while the hanyou laughed once more Kagome quickly snatched her hand from his prying ones before connecting her arched palm towards his chin, a sickening snap echoing from his falling body.

And within those few seconds that the hanyou was stunned the skillful miko brought her leg up to its full height, toes pointed as her foot collided with his chest, a wheeze falling from his pursed lips as he fell backwards onto the surrounding buds of greenery.

The adrenaline that coursed through Kagome's body had her falling to her knees, her breath coming out in quick heated heaps of anxiety. Her eyes dilated and expanded as they darted from the lush grass to the stiff body across from her.

Her hands clutched at her chest in a weak attempt to calm her racing heart.

With nearly muted ears, she heard a muffled groan that carried from the slowly arising body.

Bright red eyes gleamed in a amusement as they looked towards the panicked miko.

Naraku sat up and lazily crossed his legs once more, a clawed hand covering his nose as he assessed the woman before him.

" Who would have thought someone so _courageous_ as you would have mere anxiety " He snickered quietly.

Kagome spared him a glance as she helplessly tried to regain some of her breath. A tired laugh passing through her dried lips.

 _A weakness that is not needed in times like these,_ She thought tiredly.

While slowly easing backwards she rested her muddled mind on the small house, her back thudding on the worn wood.

Bright cobalt lifted and clashed with a darkening ruby.

" Onigumo still lives within you.." She stated in a small voice.

At the widening of bright eyes she guessed she was right.

" Did you not get rid of him years ago? Is that why your like _this_? " She questioned, truly curious.

Naraku's eyes narrowed, his curled hand swiped at the black crusted ooze that once fell from his nose.

" That is not your concern child, you have more pressing matters to worry about other then this one." He bit out slowly.

" Oh? And you don't? " Kagome laughed bitterly, her mind spiked.

" Impudent wench! What this one does has absolutely nothing to do with you! Mind yourself!" He all but nearly growled at her.

Kagome laughed softly, a sorrowful song rolling off her.

" I haven't heard that in a while." She stated quietly, a certain demon absently crossing her mind.

What was once frozen liquid onyx turned to a smoldering sun kissed golden when they happened upon her at _rare_ times..

She looked towards him once more.

" Really Naraku.. Why are you even alive? " She questioned once again, a soft tone taking over her once hardened features.

Naraku's hands twitched by his sides and he watched the miko. Wondering just how she could change so quickly.

" I'm sure you can tell visually, but.. I'm no where near close to being the woman you once loved all those years ago." She stated, a soft edge creeping into her voice.

Naraku quickly looked away, an unusual pounding sounded off in his chest and ears. Drowning his senses.

" I know that already dammit.." He whispered more to himself then her, but the small transaction did not fall on death ears.

Kagome weakly brought one of her knees up towards her chest, resting her _still_ shaking hands on top the figure before sighing deeply. A longing look crossing her eyes.

" You still love her.." She wanted to ask, but it was apparent to both him and her.

" _Loved.._ I _loved_ her." He corrected coldly, his face still turned away for her to see. His eye pointedly glaring at the swaying garden before him.

She hummed.

" I see.." She whispered, her eyes closing for but only a moment. Or so she thought.

Her breath slowed and her body became less tense as she slumped against old wood. Lashes once more caressing dirt covered cheeks, a rosy hue peaking up from the thick grime.

He almost laughed.

Who would carelessly fall asleep like that after being attacked? Who knew what he'd do to her while she slept in his presence.

" Idiot girl.." He scoffed.

But every now and then, Naraku would find himself stealing glances at the slumbering miko.

Her rising and descending chest, the way she'd scrunched her nose when her ruthless hair would be carried on the wind only fall onto her face. Hued fingertips that'd twitch almost every minute.

Almost ever aspect of her face reminded him of _her._ But only so much fairer..

(A/N: I am truly sorry for the late updates the pass couple of days, but I do plan on making it up for you all! For in the next chapter, finally reveals a new character! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Much peace and love - _LuLu_ )


End file.
